


Nonverbal Communication

by SyntheticWinter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticWinter/pseuds/SyntheticWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never spoke much, when they were like this; they didn’t need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonverbal Communication

They never spoke much, when they were like this; they didn’t need to.

They’d always been able to communicate with a look or a fleeting touch, something that went beyond John’s training and was simply _them_. They moved together, fought together, seamlessly, covering each other without thought and working in tandem to take down the target. They often functioned more like a single unit than two separate individuals.

So in a way, it made sense that that would be true in every aspect of their lives, even this one. Maybe especially this one.

Sam was on his knees, Dean spread out beneath him, both of them panting harshly, gleaming with a faint sheen of sweat as Sam continued to thrust into Dean. It was just this side of too tight, too dry, not enough prep and not nearly enough lube, and Sam knew his dick would be sore come morning, but he also knew Dean liked it like this, liked the burn and the stretch and the sheer primal feel of it all. If Sam was honest, he liked it too. Sometimes. Like now.

He shifted the grip he had on Dean’s leg, changing the angle just slightly, and was rewarded by Dean’s quiet whimper of approval and a more vigorous push of his hips to meet Sam’s. Like this, all pretense stripped away, their bodies totally and perfectly in tune with each other, Sam could almost pretend everything was all right.

Sam leaned closer, damn near bending Dean in half, and crushed their lips together. Dean opened for him immediately, mouth wide and wet and messy, and Sam groaned. His hips slowed to a slow, hard grind as his lips and tongue moved against Dean’s until they were both breathing too hard to continue kissing with any finesse and simply panted against each other’s skin. 

Dean hitched his hips up a little higher and dug his fingers into Sam’s thigh, and Sam took the cue and straightened back up for leverage, starting to thrust harder. He paused to spit into his hand and used it to slick himself just a little more, and Dean made a discontented sound, tightening the leg he had around Sam’s lower back to try to pull him back in. Sam obliged, sinking back inside with a hard shove and reveling in Dean’s quiet gasp. Every slick slide out was followed immediately by a rough push forward, hard and deep, the way Dean always wanted it after a hunt.

The tight, hot friction and the noises Dean was making were pushing Sam closer and closer to the edge, and he forced a hand between them to stroke Dean as well. Dean made another high-pitched, strung-out sound, and that was it for Sam. He slammed in deep one last time and came, shaking with the force of it.

When he managed to pry his eyes open, Dean was still panting and straining beneath him. He realized that sometime during his orgasm he’d stopped moving his hand, and while his hips continued to make tiny abortive thrusts, it was clear from the way Dean was squirming against him that that wasn’t going to be quite enough to bring him off.

Sam carefully withdrew his softening cock and proceeded to extricate himself from Dean’s limbs – no easy task – then ducked down and without preamble took Dean’s hard, leaking cock in his mouth, moaning as the taste exploded across his tongue. Dean cried out and arched, fingers already tangling in Sam’s hair, and Sam shoved a couple of fingers back inside him for good measure.

Dean was so wet and open, some of Sam’s come starting to seep out of him, and Sam felt a full-body shudder roll through him as he pushed it back in, his cock giving an interested and valiant twitch against his thigh even though there was no way he could get hard again this soon.

Dean gave an extra-hard tug of his hair in warning, but Sam ignored it, pushing his mouth down further to try to take in more, feeling the head of Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat and doing his best not to gag. Dean’s hips bucked up and Sam lost the battle, choking on the thick length. Dean wasn’t too far gone to hesitate, but Sam dug the fingers of his free hand into Dean’s hip to tug him closer in encouragement. Dean’s body bowed in a beautiful arch as he came. Sam struggled to swallow it all, and felt ridiculously proud of himself when only a little escaped the corner of his mouth.

His fingers slipped out of Dean and settled on his hip, lazily stroking the skin. They lay for a moment just catching their breath. Just as Sam’s pulse was starting to slow, Dean drew Sam’s fingers to his mouth, licking up the traces of Sam’s come, then pulled him in to share the taste of the two of them between them. Sam shivered, cock twitching again, and Dean’s sly grin said he’d definitely felt it. 

“Round two?”

Sam dove in to kiss him again.


End file.
